Carrie
Carrie, also known as Nanny Carrie, was Jamie's nanny who was employed after Haley started teaching to look after him when she couldn't. Carrie, appearing seemingly perfect, slowly started to try to tear the Scott family apart and replace Haley by seducing Nathan and acting as a surrogate mother to Jamie. She revealed her seemingly psychotic behavior by kidnapping Jamie after she was fired, but Dan stopped her. She returned later and kidnapped Dan in another bid to have Jamie as her own. However, her plan was unsuccessful as Haley and Deb managed to stop her before Dan killed her. She was also the second antagonist to die in the series, the first being Daunte. __TOC__ Character History Before the Series Carrie attended Pontiac, when they played the Tree Hill Ravens in the State Championship. She claimed that when the Raven's beat Pontiac she cried for a week. She claimed to have worked as personal trainer at some point in her life. Her father became terminally ill during some point in her life and she cared for him at home. When his condition didn't improve, Carrie turned off his life support machine and he died. At some point after graduation, Carrie fell pregnant and had a son, who died because he was stolen and murdered. She never fully recovered after the death of her son and soon started working as a nanny, desperate to develop an attachment to a child that would replace her son. The age of her child was never mentioned. Season 5 Haley hires Carrie as a nanny for Jamie, when she goes back to work. However, things turn sour when Carrie attempts to break up Nathan and Haley's marriage. She frames Nathan for infidelity, causing Haley to leave him for a short time. Haley then makes Carrie leave them alone, but she continuously tries to see Jamie. At Lucas and Lindsey's wedding, she kidnaps Jamie. Eventually, Dan Scott, recently released on parole, comes and rescues Jamie from Carrie. Season 6 It is revealed that she is the one to have run over Dan Scott. She dresses as a nurse and "takes care" of him in the hospital room he recuperates in. When he tries to escape he learns that it's a house not a hospital and she drags him back in to her home. She tells him that she planned the kidnap for a long time. She hit him with a borrowed car, took his wallet, wheeled John Doe (him) out of recovery since everyone was too busy to notice and brought him there. She informs him that most of the stuff was her fathers but she painted it like a hospital to mess with him. She had planned to kidnap Jamie again and have Dan take the blame for it but once she discovers Dan is on the waiting list to get a heart transplant and one is waiting for him, she knows no-one will believe that Dan had run away with Jamie without his heart. So she changes her plan, she planned to call the Scott household pretending to be Dan's doctor saying he doesn't have long to live and he wants to see his grandson, when either Haley or Nathan comes she will kill either of them and Dan then take Jamie away with her. When Dan makes a second escape attempt he discovers the grave of her son and realize Carrie is using Jamie to replace her son. Later Carrie goes to the park Jamie is playing at and talks to his grandmother, Deb. She then puts her plan into action. When Haley arrives with Jamie she leaves him in the car to check the place out and finds Dan locked to his bed who tries to warn her, but Carrie knocks her unconscious. She then tried to lure Jamie out of the locked car, realizing he won't come with her she breaks the car window open but Jamie has already escaped and is running through the fields away from here with Carrie searching for him. Haley wakes up and finds Jamie in the fields but her phone goes off alerting Carrie to their whereabouts and they run for the house with Carrie on their heels. Fortunately, Deb hit Carrie over the head with a bottle of wine after finding her behavior at the park strange and coming to check on Jamie. Carrie regains consciousness and attempts to attack Deb and Haley with an axe before being shot in the stomach by Dan, who has escaped from his restraints. Although wounded, she continues to mock Dan and says that she will get out of prison and come back after Jamie. Dan makes good on his promise to kill her if she ever came near his family again as he shoots Carrie a second time, killing her. Katie Ryan similarities Carrie has many similarities with the character Katie Ryan. *Each of them try to take a characters Husband/Boyfriend **Carrie tries to take Nathan **Katie tries to take Clay *Each of them try to replace someone **Carrie tries to replace Haley and be Jamie's mom and Nathan's wife **Katie tries to replace Quinn and also Clay's late wife Sara Evans *Each of them do something and then disappears for the rest of the season **Carrie kidnaps Jamie **Katie shoots Clay and Quinn *Then they return the next season and have a showdown **Carrie kidnaps Dan and tries to take Jamie **Katie comes back to kill Quinn *Each of them are defeated **Carrie is killed by Dan **Katie is defeated by Quinn *Coincidentally both of the actresses appear in the television series Pretty Little Liars as an antagonist **Torrey DeVitto (Carrie) plays Melissa **Amanda Schull (Katie) plays Meredith Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Mothers Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Deceased Category:Females